Un sueño de esperanza
by Nara Starr
Summary: Un deseo. Una historia que aun no ha terminado. Es rara, es triste... no lo se, solo leanla y ya... (Rei&Kaworu)
1. Deseos

Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hideaki Anno y Ganiax Studio. Este fanfic no tiene ninguna ganancia o contrato por parte de la compañía ni expone futuros proyectos de la serie. Así mismo, la idea del cuento es enteramente de la autora y no se pretende imponer ningún tipo de creencia o relación en los lectores del cuento.  
  
En resumen: espero que les guste... si no, no me importa... a mi me gusta...  
  
Dedico ese fanfic a aquél que me ha apoyado y ayudado a pesar de las adversidades a la que nos hemos enfrentado... No lo hubiera podido hacer sin ti Daniel... mi hermoso ángel, Kaworu...  
  
Nara Starr (Rei Ayanami)  
  
---  
  
Un sueño de esperanza 

Capítulo 1: Deseos  
  
Miró su reloj y suspiró suavemente mientras los grillos cantaban su eterna melodía nocturna. Afuera, las estrellas brillaban de manera tenue y al levantar la vista, sus ojos carmesí descubrieron una estrella fugaz que cruzaba el firmamento lentamente. Una súbita sonrisa iluminó sus finas facciones y sus ojos se cerraron, al formular su mente un deseo en silencio. Cruzo sus manos sobre su pecho y dejó que el anhelo se disolviera en la noche, y que fuera llevado por el viento hasta una tierra lejana... donde alguien mas esperaba una estrella... para poder pedir un deseo...  
  
[o]  
  
Aquella tarde, los ojos de Rei Ayanami no se separaron del patio de la escuela, donde los muchachos jugaban un partido de fútbol ante la adormilada luz de un sol de invierno. Suspiro cansada mientras sus compañeras de clase salían a apoyar a sus amigos.  
  
-¡Hey Rei!  
  
-¡Niña modelo!  
  
Sus ojos viraron de la ventana a la puerta, donde Shinji y Asuka la esperaban sonrientes...  
  
-¿Si? ¿qué sucede?  
  
-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso muñeca?! ¿acaso te parece muy normal que alguien se la pase sentada horas mirando por una ventana sin hacer nada? Se que eres extraña y todo, ¡pero esto sobrepasa los niveles de extrañes del mundo!  
  
-Eh... lo que Asuka quiere decir es que estamos preocupados por ti Rei... ¿está todo bien?  
  
Los miro por un momento... que diferentes eran ambos, sin embargo estaban preocupados por ella... compartían un sentimiento, aunque fuera por un momento. Se levantó de su asiento y, tomando su mochila, paso junto a ellos y salió del salón....  
  
-Yo me encuentro bien... gracias por preocuparse...  
  
La observaron en silencio mientras caminaba lentamente a través del pasillo y desaparecía en las escaleras de salida...  
  
-Te dije que nos mandaría al demonio...  
  
-Ella no es así normalmente...  
  
-¡Shinji baka! ¿acaso no tienes ojos en la cara? ¿qué no se ve que está deprimida?  
  
-¿Eh? ¿Y tu cómo sabes? Pensé que no te interesaba....  
  
-Claro que NO me interesa... el que sea OBVIO ya es otra cosa...  
  
-Ah...  
  
Alcanzó a oírlos desde las escaleras mientras discutían sobre ella... Era cierto, estaba deprimida... quizás porque, desde que Nerv había sido desmantelado y Seele descubierto, ya no había un trabajo para ella... se había convertido en una arma obsoleta en un mundo de paz. Camino lentamente hacía su departamento, preguntándose que habría sido del mundo si Lilith no hubiera sido descubierta y destruida... talvez el tercer impacto habría ocurrido y todos estarían muertos... pero aun así, ella seguiría sola... como siempre.  
  
Se detuvo frente a la puerta y observo la placa de metal por un momento... 307, Rei Ayanami... una casa extraña... las cajas de mudanza, abandonadas a un lado de la puerta, como un anuncio al mundo que empezaba una nueva vida... una vida que no estaba segura que pudiera vivir...  
  
Repentinamente, algo blanco y fino paso frente a sus ojos, sacándola de sus pensamientos por un momento. Volteo la mirada a la pluma que yacía en el suelo delicadamente, como un sueño. La levanto y sintió una mirada a su espalda, pero cuando volteó solo encontró el silencio de un pasillo vacío y helado. Entro a la casa, y depositó la pluma en su escritorio, junto a la caja de lentes que ahora estaba vacía.  
  
[o]

Aquella noche, las estrellas brillaron más que nunca en Tokio 3. Rei las observo en silencio hasta el amanecer, sin importarle si al día siguiente tenía clases o si la tarea había sido completada... Sus ojos miraban las constelaciones, preguntándose si realmente Orión había matado a la serpiente con sus manos, o si el dragón habría tenido alas para volar al cielo, cuando una estrella fugaz atravesó silenciosa la noche. Recordó que, cuando Asuka salió del área de traumatología del hospital, Shinji mencionó algo sobre un deseo pedido a una estrella fugaz...  
  
_Pero no tengo nada que desear... estoy vacía... nada hay para mi... nada...  
  
_Bajo la mirada y por un momento le pareció ver a alguien entre los árboles... una figura delgada... con brillantes ojos carmesí... Cerro los ojos y miro nuevamente, pero había desaparecido...  
  
_El último ángel..._  
  
De vez en cuando recordaba a aquél muchacho pálido y alegre, que había conocido tan poco, y le había ayudado tanto... Pensó en su sonrisa melancólica antes de morir y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas calientes y reconfortantes...  
  
_Al menos... aun puedo... sentir..._  
  
Un deseo cruzo su mente... algo imposible, ilógico y talvez tonto... pero, aun así, lo pidió...  
  
_Lo quiero volver a ver...  
_  
Se sentó en la silla del balcón y lentamente se quedó dormida...  
  
---  
  
Nara: Ok... termine la primera parte... solo me llevará 2 o 3 episodios más...  
  
Lyserg: ¿Así que ya ha vuelto a salir la señorita melancolía eh?  
  
Trunks: Que yo sepa nunca se fue...  
  
Bakura: Nara es experta en sentirse triste la mitad del tiempo...  
  
Kaworu: ¬¬... déjenla ya... debe de tener sus razones...  
  
Nara: (voltea a ver la luna llena que, oculta tras de unas nubes, brilla en un tono escarlata...) De hecho Kaworu... de hecho...  
  
Manden reviews... un poco de apoyo moral sería de mucha ayuda ahora saben...


	2. El viaje

Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenece a Hideaki Anno... Esta historia me pertenece a mi... uso sus personajes porque... porque me recuerdan aquel lado "Evangelion" que llevo en mi interior. Si, se que no tiene sentido, pero eso ya no me interesa... nada me interesa... solo déjenme vivir...  
  
Te extraño Daniel...  
  
Nara Starr (Rei Ayanami)  
  
---  
  
Un sueño de esperanza Capítulo 2: El viaje  
  
-¡Rei!...  
  
-¿Qué? ¿quién me habla? ¿quién es?  
  
-¡Rei!... ¿dónde estas Rei?  
  
Lentamente se vislumbro una figura a lo lejos... entornó los ojos, tratando de verlo mejor... pero talvez la distancia, o el tiempo... talvez eso le impedía verlo...  
  
-¿Quién eres tu? ¿quién...  
  
-Rei... ¿me oyes? ¿dónde estas?  
  
Una vez... una vez lo había escuchado... esa voz...  
  
-¡Rei!... ¿puedes escucharme? No te veo...  
  
Una sola vez le bastó para reconocerlo... una sola vez...  
  
-¡Rei!  
  
-¿Ka... Kaworu?  
  
[o]  
  
Abrió los ojos confundida... el sueño aun en su mente. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que se había faltado a la escuela nuevamente... eran las 4:00 de la tarde. Lentamente se levantó y caminó al interior del departamento, pensando que talvez debería comer algo y tomar una ducha. Sin embargo, se detuvo al ver la pluma blanca sobre un montón de papeles al lado de su cama... Se acercó confundida y empezó a revisar las hojas, tratando de recordad si había dejado la pluma allí la noche anterior.  
  
Papel tras papel, todo era información de Nerv y los Evas... información que había sido entregada a Shinji por Gendo, antes de que este fuera encarcelado por 'traición a la humanidad' y condenado a morir. Shinji entonces, le había entregado los papeles a ella, diciendo que no tenía interés de conservar esas hojas y, ya que ella tenía tan buena relación con su padre, pues que ella se las quedara.  
  
Muchas cosas no había entendido antes... pero ahora, al repasar esas hojas rotas y mal cuidadas, entendía por fin que no la habían encerrado como a los Evas, porque todos sus documentos e información estaban escondidos allí, con ella... Hasta el final, el la protegió...  
  
-Muchas gracias... comandante...  
  
Separó las hojas para quemarlas, y encontró entonces un pequeño sobre amarillo... Lo tomo y rápidamente lo abrió al sentirlo extrañamente rígido y poco flexible...  
  
-Una credencial... pero, ¿de quién?  
  
Miró la tarjeta por detrás, contemplando el logo de Nerv por un momento... luego, le dio la vuelta... su sorpresa fue tan grande que la tarjeta cayó al suelo...  
  
-Es... es Nagisa-kun....  
  
El quinto niño le sonreía desde la foto enmicada, sus ojos escarlata brillantes a pesar de que solo era una fotografía, un pedazo del pasado que ahora habitaba en su mente. Levantó la credencial del suelo y leyó las pocas palabras que había en ella. Luego, tomó el sobre y revisó si algo había quedado atrapado allí. Una hoja de papel cayó silenciosa sobre su mano y rápidamente la examino, confirmando su teoría.  
  
-Es la dirección del departamento... no está lejos de aquí... me pregunto si...  
  
Rápidamente se vistió y, olvidando su hambre y cansancio, salió del departamento en dirección a lo que sería el comienzo de su deseo...  
  
[o]  
  
Suspiro tranquilamente mientras caminaba por la calle vacía... sus tenis blancos mojados por los charcos de lluvia temprana esparcidos por el suelo. Miró nuevamente el cielo y se sorprendió al ver una pluma negra pasar frente a su rostro... Levantó su mano y la logró atrapar antes de que una suave brisa la alejara de el... Era una pluma fina, probablemente de un cuervo... Pensó en su pasado... todo lo que había acontecido antes de que llegara a aquel lugar frío y melancólico llamado Nerv... Nada de eso tenía importancia ahora; por fin tenía la oportunidad de vivir como una persona normal en un mundo pacífico... de descubrir todo aquello que había dejado atrás después de su repentina muerte y, sin embargo, seguía regresando a aquel lugar devastado, donde la vida aun se estaba recuperando...  
  
-Talvez ya es hora de que haga una pequeña visita... quien sabe... puede que encuentre algo interesante...  
  
Guardó la pluma en su bolsillo y camino hacia su hogar, para recoger sus cosas.  
  
[o]  
  
**402- Nagisa, Kaworu.  
**  
Miró la placa de la puerta en silenció, percatándose de que era el mismo numero de su antiguo departamento... De hecho, el lugar estaba en uno de los edificios continuos a donde ella solía vivir... mientras abría la vieja y lastimada puerta se pregunto como no lo había visto nunca entrar o salir de su casa, o de Nerv... Solo una vez habían cruzado palabras, y el la estaba esperando a ella... al final de las escaleras...  
  
Caminó por el departamento vacío... era idéntico al suyo en todos los aspectos. Se acercó a la cama y suavemente se dejó caer en ella... estaba caliente por la luz del sol que caía desde la ventana... Lentamente se dio la vuelta y abrazó la almohada... Miró la cobija y después el suelo, donde encontró la carta olvidada. No decía mucho... palabras sin sentido y frases al azar, impresas en una fina manuscrita. Sin embargo, cuando dio la vuelta al papel con la intención de tirarlo nuevamente al suelo, hubo algo que llamó su atención... Una palabra solitaria al final de la hoja...  
  
_Okinawa_  
  
La leyó una y otra vez... luego, guardó el pedazo de papel en su bolsillo y salió de allí, pensando en su decisión y lo que esta conllevaría...  
  
[o]  
  
-No se como me convenciste de esto Shinji baka...  
  
-Ya casi llegamos Asuka.  
  
-Eso a mi no me interesa, sabes que no me agrada niña modelo...  
  
-Si, pero me preocupa que no haya venido a la escuela en dos días...  
  
-Esta loca, la pobre quedo tocada después de que la revivieron...  
  
-No digas eso... Ya llegamos.  
  
Tocaron al timbre varias veces, pero nadie contesto...  
  
-Seguramente ya esta en la escuela, vamonos...  
  
-No...no es posible...  
  
Tomó la manija de la puerta y comprobó que estaba abierta, como siempre...  
  
-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?  
  
Pero la ignoró... no podía creer lo que estaba viendo...  
  
-¿Qué sucede?  
  
-Esta... esta vacío...  
  
Nada había en ese lugar... nada... Las pocas pertenencias de la piloto, al igual que la comida y un cobertor de la cama habían desaparecido de un día para otro... Solo quedaban las cenizas de los papeles que Shinji le había entregado y una nota solitaria que Asuka leyó en voz alta:  
  
_Shinji, Asuka:  
  
Muchas gracias por preocuparse por mi, pero la verdad es que ya no puedo con esto. Creo que vivir aquí me trae demasiados recuerdos negativos acerca de lo que pasó. Si han de saberlo, he ido en busca de un sueño... se que debe sonar extraño, pero así es. Despreocúpense, yo estaré bien... me comunicaré tan pronto llegue a mi destino.  
  
Los voy a extrañar. Gracias por todo.  
  
Atentamente  
  
Rei Ayanami  
_  
---  
  
Nara: Ya está... ¿comentarios muchachos?  
  
Lyserg: Me gusta... se ve que le metes mucho espíritu a la historia, para que te salga bien...  
  
Nara: Eso es porque no la estoy escribiendo para mi...  
  
Trunks: Si, si... pero aun así le falta acción...  
  
Bakura: Pero pasa la prueba de fuego...  
  
Kaworu: Yo tengo una pregunta... ¿porqué una pluma negra?  
  
Nara: (suspira) Porque... las plumas representan lo anhelado... El es un ángel... yo no lo soy... de hecho, creo que soy la peor y mas malvada persona del mundo...  
  
Trunks: Amén...  
  
Kaworu: (mira a Trunks y luego regresa a Nara) Eso no es cierto...  
  
Nara: Ya no se ni que es cierto Kaworu... creo que me estoy muriendo...  
  
¿Acaso se nota MUCHO mi melancolía? discúlpenme, no me he sentido bien últimamente... y estar lejos de mi niño no me ayuda en nada saben... Pero aun así, yo seguiré con esta historia... porque se que hay quienes la leen y la disfrutan... y no saben cuanto se los agradezco...  
  
Te amo Daniel... ya verás que lo lograremos... 


	3. El encuentro

Disclaimer: Neon genesis Evangelion es una creación de Hideaki Anno con derechos reservados. Lo único que yo gano al escribir esto es expresar mis sentimientos hacía mi ángel y evitarme 'accidentes' y estupideces variadas que no mencionare aquí...  
  
Espero que esta tercera parte sea de su agrado... me ha llevado tiempo, pero les prometo que valdrá la espera.  
  
Te amo Daniel...  
  
Nara Starr (Rei Ayanami)  
  
---  
  
Un sueño de esperanza  
  
Capítulo 3: El encuentro  
  
_-A los pasajeros del viaje 303 con destino a Okayama, se les informa que habrá un retraso de 1 hora del avión debido a las fuertes lluvias que se han presentado. Por su comprensión, gracias.  
  
_Cerró su libro y se ajusto las gafas entintadas mientras suspiraba cansada... ya eran 3 horas desde que había llegado a el aeropuerto de Nara y aun no podía salir su avión. Pensó que talvez debería dormir un poco o al menos comer algo, así que tomó su equipaje y se encaminó a el área de restaurantes, el libro en su bolsillo...  
  
[o]  
  
Observaba a la gente en silenció desde su pequeña y sucia banca de metal... tantas personas, todas esperando el salir de allí para llegar a sus destinos pronto... no sabía porque, pero le hacía pensar en su vida antes de ser piloto de Eva... los laboratorios, siempre llenos de lilims ansiosos por partir lo más pronto posible... nunca nadie le tomo mucho en cuenta y ahora era lo mismo. Claro que lo último que quería era llamar la atención, por eso las gafas obscuras y su gorra vieja... pero aun así, se sentía abandonado, solo... un extraño entre la sombras de la gente que apresuradamente comía sus almuerzos instantáneos y corrían a los andenes... ni siquiera notaban la silla donde se habían sentado... nadie nota a alguien muerto...  
  
-Disculpa... ¿me puedo sentar aquí?  
  
Miró sobresaltado a la chica de gafas violeta y cabellera azul cielo... recordó la primera vez en la que había visto ese color de cabello... talvez fue la melancolía, o solo la necesidad de hablar con alguien la que lo impulso a asentir con la cabeza y hacer un espacio entre sus cosas para que ella se sentara...  
  
-Muchas gracias... es que hay mucha gente y...  
  
-Si, no importa... entiendo...  
  
Tomó asiento en la banca, preguntándose porqué había tanta gente en los aeropuertos... Miró al muchacho en silencio, debía de tener su edad. El la miro y le sonrió amablemente.  
  
-¿También esperando a que acabe la lluvia?  
  
-Si... mi vuelo se ha retrasado por tres horas ya... ¿y tu?  
  
-Igual... pero yo solo llevo una hora de retrazo... ¿a dónde vas?  
  
-Okayama... a buscar un sueño...  
  
-Vaya... pero, ¿cómo se busca un sueño?  
  
-Es una muy buena pregunta... creo que debí hacérmela antes de salir de casa...  
  
El muchacho rió y su alegría fugaz causó que Rei sonriera por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo... Había algo en esa risa suave... en esos ojos ocultos bajo gafas negras que le llamaba la atención... era como si ya lo conociera de hace mucho, pero no lo pudiera recordar... Se ajustó las gafas nuevamente, temiendo por un momento que fuera alguno de sus antiguos compañeros de clase... aunque sabía dentro de si, que no era así...  
  
-¿Y a dónde vas tu?  
  
-Tokio 3... viví allí durante un tiempo, y quiero ver que ha sido de ella... además, tengo muchos deseos de ver a alguien...  
  
Ella bajo la mirada... se veía triste...  
  
-¿Acaso dije algo que no debí?  
  
-No... solo recordaba algunas cosas... Yo vengo precisamente de Tokio 3, y... pues... pensaba en mis amigos... no les dije exactamente a donde iba... se puede decír que huí...  
  
-Ah, ya veo... ¿problemas?  
  
-...Solo digamos que, después de todo lo que sucedió... necesitaba un cambió...  
  
Una sensación extraña, cómo si acabara de ganar una carrera, invadió a Kaworu... Observó intensamente a la chica... tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla, de decirle que todo estaría bien...  
  
-Ah... me encanta esa canción...  
  
Una melodía suave y tranquila, que el reconoció inmediatamente como la pieza de Bart Howard 'Fly me to the moon' , se coló entre la gente y el aeropuerto hasta sus oídos... Pensó en la piloto del Eva 00, Rei Ayanami. A pesar de que apenas la conoció, soñaba casi a diario con ella... no podía dejar de verla allí, sola y confundida en la obscuridad, justo antes de morir... Más que a Shinji, deseaba verla a ella... ese había sido su deseo, verla nuevamente... poder platicar con ella, ver el atardecer en sus brazos... no entendía el porqué de esa necesidad... talvez iba más allá de su entendimiento... talvez...  
  
-Veo que te gusta esa canción...  
  
-Si, es mi melodía favorita...  
  
Ella sonrió y se levanto de un salto... no sabía porqué, pero el escuchar esa canción le hizo olvidar su tristeza y cansancio. Empezó a moverse al ritmo de la melodía y a cantar suavemente con el vocalista... El muchacho sonrió alegremente...  
  
-Veo que te has recuperado... estas mucho más contenta que antes...  
  
Vio la sonrisa adornar sus labios y no pudo resistirse del todo cuando ella lo tomo de las manos y lentamente lo levantó para que bailara con ella... El perfume de sus cabellos sueltos le llenó el alma y poco a poco, ambos muchachos cayeron el la ilusión de las estrellas y la luna, entrelazadas en las notas de la canción...  
  
-Gracias por bailar conmigo...  
  
-Es un placer...  
  
Empezaron a dar vueltas en su lugar... primero fue lento pero poco a poco aceleraban el ritmo... Ella sonrió y tomó sus manos firmemente mientras ambos intentaban no mirar hacia abajo...  
  
-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
-¡Wohooooooooooooo!  
  
Más y mas rápido, en un aeropuerto repleto de desconocidos... la canción concluyo y ellos seguían aferrados el uno al otro, viendo como el mundo volaba rápido alrededor de ellos como un tiovivo fuera de control...  
  
-¡Hey, me voy a caer!  
  
-¡No, no te sueltes!  
  
-¡Ah! ¡Me mareo!  
  
Cerró los ojos fuertemente y se aferró a sus delicadas manos... sabía que iban a caer, pero no le importaba ya...  
  
-¡Me caigo!  
  
-¡No lo permitiré!  
  
Rápidamente lo jaló hacia ella sin soltarlo y lo envolvió en un abrazó, causando que los dos perdieran el equilibrio y colapsaran en el suelo riendo... ¿Cómo había pasado eso? No entendía... no entendía nada, solo sabía que era más feliz de lo que hubiera sido nunca en su vida...  
  
-Ah... eso fue divertido...  
  
-Si... nunca había hecho eso...  
  
-Yo tampoco...  
  
Se levantó trabajosamente del suelo y una vez que estuvo seguro de que no caería nuevamente, se dio la vuelta con la intención de ayudarla a levantarse... Sin embargo...  
  
-... No puede ser...  
  
Ella levantó la vista... Su mirada asombrada la tomó por sorpresa...  
  
-¿Qué sucede?  
  
-...¿Rei?...  
  
---  
  
Nara: (suspiro) Listo...  
  
Lyserg: ¿Qué pasó? Creí que dijiste que serían 3 capítulos...  
  
Nara: Si... lo eran, pero llegué a la conclusión de que mejor los hacía 4, porque este era demasiado largo...  
  
Trunks: Pues tienes razón... además, el elemento de sorpresa le da mucho a la historia...  
  
Bakura: Creí que no te gustaba...  
  
Trunks: No es mi estilo, pero esta...  
  
Kaworu: (sonríe) Así que se descubrió el misterio...  
  
Nara: Si... pero... no se... siento que le falta algo a este capítulo... no me gusto tanto...  
  
Lyserg: No le falta nada... así esta bien...  
  
Bakura: En último caso, le falta una conclusión...  
  
Nara: (sonríe y cierra los ojos) si... gracias muchachos...  
  
Algo repuesta desde el último capítulo... aunque no estoy segura de porqué... talvez fueron las gomitas que me comí... o el hecho de que metí a la ciudad de Nara en la historia... o la memoria de ese baile, hace ya tanto tiempo... de cualquier manera, no importa... lo importante es que recuperé mi sonrisa...  
  
Te amo Daniel... espero verte pronto... me haces mucha falta... 


	4. Un milagro

Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion es una creación de Hideaki Anno con derechos reservados... Esta historia no pretende nada ni gana nada de nada... Es solo una manera de expresarme, y de comunicarme con mí ángel Kaworu, que no está a mi lado físicamente, pero siempre está en mi corazón...  
  
Te extraño Daniel...  
  
Nara Starr (Rei Ayanami)  
  
---  
  
Un sueño de esperanza  
  
Capítulo 4: Un milagro  
  
Se observaron en silencio durante un minuto entero, sus rostros reflejando sorpresa y confusión. La gente del aeropuerto pasaba tranquilamente junto a ellos, enfrascados en sus propios problemas, ignorantes de lo que era el trabajo de un deseo.  
  
-¿Rei... eres tú?  
  
-Eh...  
  
¿Qué había pasado? ¿cómo la reconoció? Sintió con sus manos los lentes destrozados y comprendió que había visto sus ojos carmesí. Por un momento tuvo miedo... no quería regresar a Tokio 3... pero la sonrisa tranquila que se formó en los labios del muchacho la reconfortaron un poco... no regresaría... ninguno de los dos lo haría...  
  
-¿Quién eres?  
  
Lentamente se quitó la gorra, dejando que sus cabellos plateados cayeran sobre su cara como siempre lo habían hecho... Se quitó los lentes obscuros y la observó mientras una sonrisa recorría sus facciones... ella solo lo observó en silencio, su expresión ilegible bajo sus cabellos desorganizados... Pensó que, talvez todo era un error... que talvez no se debieron haber encontrado nunca... solo era una gran locura...  
  
-Rei... yo...  
  
Sintió cómo su delicada mano le tapaba los labios... cerró los ojos y lentamente la envolvió en un abrazo... Era increíble... simplemente increíble...  
  
-Se que esto sonara extraño... pero no sabes lo feliz que me hace verte...  
  
-A mi también...  
  
La alejó sorprendido...  
  
-¿En serio?  
  
Su rostro de sorpresa la hizo reír, a pesar de que sentía lágrimas calientes correr por sus mejillas... intentó borrarlas de su cara, pero era demasiado tarde... no lo podía evitar y tampoco lo deseaba... era la primera vez que entendía porqué los humanos lloraban de alegría...  
  
-¿Porqué lloras?  
  
-¡Porqué aquí estas! Vivo y en mis brazos... pero ¿cómo?  
  
-Es magia...  
  
-Si... la magia de un deseo...  
  
Kaworu la abrazó y se levantó de un salto, mientras daban vueltas nuevamente...  
  
-¡Es un milagro!  
  
-¡Hey, espera! Apenas y me he recuperado de la primera pieza...  
  
-Lo siento.. pero Rei, ¿te das cuenta de lo que sucede? ¡estamos juntos nuevamente! Esta vez no cometeré el mismo error de antes... no te dejaré ir...  
  
Ella sonrío, aun llorando y lo alejó lentamente. Se sentó en la banca de metal mientras el la miraba algo preocupado...  
  
-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal?  
  
-No... estoy más feliz de lo que nunca hubiera estado... pero...  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-Es solo que... no puedo creer esto... es justo lo que quería, verte nuevamente... pero... temo que si cierro los ojos, o me distraigo un momento, todo desaparezca y regrese a mi apartamento en Tokio 3... no quiero que esto sea un sueño...  
  
Sintió su mano cálida en su mejilla y volteo a verlo... sus ojos se clavaron el los de el y simplemente se dejó llevar hacia el beso...  
  
-¿Acaso eso te pareció un sueño?  
  
-Pues si... pero siempre es bueno hacer una segunda comprobación ¿no crees?  
  
Allí se quedaron toda la noche... contándose anécdotas del pasado, escuchando el ruido de los aviones mientras partían a sus diferentes destinos. Rei le contó sobre lo que había acontecido en Tokio 3 después de que Nerv desapareciera... toda su vida se vio reducida al brillo de sus ojos y el calor de su cuerpo mientras le contaba acerca de la ciudad, y sus amigos... Kaworu le contó sobre su regreso al mundo, gracias a un espía de la ONU que había fingido su muerte y huido a Alemania... todo su tiempo se redujo al latido de su frágil corazón, y la sonrisa dulce en sus delgados labios...  
  
-Esto es maravilloso... y mira, ya hemos perdido el avión...  
  
-No importa... lo que iba a buscar ya me ha encontrado...  
  
-Cierto... y...¿cómo me encontraste?  
  
-Pues... me lo dijo una pluma blanca...  
  
Sonrió y se levantó de la banca, jalándola con el... Una sonrisa infantil iluminó su rostro y sus ojos brillaron con la emoción contenida de su repentina idea...  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? ¿porqué me ves así?  
  
-Rei, tengo una idea maravillosa... Vamonos de Japón... ¡recorramos el mundo juntos!  
  
-Kaworu... creo que el no dormir te afecta la cabeza...  
  
-En serio... nada mas nos detiene en este lugar, ¿porqué quedarnos? Hay un mundo entero allá afuera que pide que lo recorramos... anda, ¿sí?  
  
Su mirada era mas convincente que cualquier persona en el mundo... río alegremente y lo abrazó mientras el bailaba como loco por todo el lugar...  
  
-Esta bien... pero solo después de haber comido y descansado bien...  
  
-Si, tenemos que planear bien nuestros destinos... ¿qué te parece si viajamos a Chile? Dicen que es un hermoso lugar...  
  
-Ok, entonces vamos a Chile... pero después hay que pasar a México... ¡Quiero una piñata!  
  
Sonrió extrañado y la beso en la frente afectuosamente...  
  
-Por supuesto amor... pasaremos por México...  
  
-¿De veras?  
  
-¡Claro! ¿acaso te mentiría?  
  
-Mmmmmmmm...  
  
-¡Hey!  
  
-¡¿Qué?! No he dicho nada ¿o si?  
  
Y así, discutiendo alegremente entre si y llenos de dicha, los dos muchachos salieron del aeropuerto... solo para volver diez minutos después porque estaba lloviendo aún...  
  
---  
  
Lyserg: Se nota que ya no estas deprimida Nara...  
  
Nara: =o=  
  
Trunks: ¿Ya se acabo?  
  
Nara: Nop.. falta una parte muuuuuy importante en la historia....  
  
Bakura: ¡¿Nuestros siempre acertados comentarios?¡  
  
Nara: ¬¬U Nop... lo que falta es el...  
  
---  
  
Un sueño de esperanza

Epílogo: Posdatas y postales  
  
Cuatro semanas después de que Rei Ayanami desapareciera de su departamento sin dejar rastro, Shinji Ikari recibió un sobre blanco enviado desde un hotel en Grecia. Extrañado, abrió el paquete y leyó la postal en silencio, mientras Asuka entraba a la cocina por un refresco...  
  
-Hey, ¿qué tienes allí?  
  
-Una postal... de Rei...  
  
-¿¡Eh¡? Déjame ver eso...  
  
Le quito la tarjeta de las manos y comenzó a leerla, mientras el examinaba la foto que había dentro de sobre.  
  
Shinji y Asuka:  
  
Al fin llegamos a Grecia. Es un hermosos lugar, deben de visitarlo. Siento mucho no haberles podido escribir antes, es solo que tantas cosas maravillosas han pasado que no he tenido tiempo de nada. Deben de saber que por fin soy feliz y que no pienso regresar nunca mas a Tokio 3... ninguno de los dos lo haremos. Shinji, se que al ver la foto no creerás lo que ves, pero créelo, pues es real... ambos les mandamos muchos saludos, ojalá nos puedan alcanzar después. Sean felices, siempre estaremos con ustedes.  
  
Los quieren  
  
Rei y Kaworu  
  
Posdata: Asuka, Misato... Kaji esta vivo...  
  
Arrojó la postal sobre la mesa y tomó la foto de entre las manos de un desconcertado Shinji. En ella se veía a una Rei alegre, con un ramo de rosas blancas en los brazos. Detrás de ella, un muchacho alto, de cabellos gris-plateado y ojos escarlata la abrazaba sonriente. Estaban frente a las ruinas del Partenón y ambos portaban ropas blancas como las rosas. Miró la foto atentamente y luego volteo hacia Shinji, que lloraba en silencio...  
  
-¿Qué te pasa? ¿te duele algo?  
  
Le sonrió suavemente y se secó las lágrimas, mientras le explicaba acerca del muchacho de la foto...  
  
-El es el piloto que te substituyó Asuka... Mi mejor amigo...  
  
-Un momento, ¿qué no estaba muerto? ¿era el último ángel, no es así?  
  
-Si... pero al parecer regreso... Lo que no entiendo es cómo Kaji puede seguir vivo...  
  
-Eres un tonto, eso es porque Kaji nunca murió...  
  
La miró y asintió con la cabeza, recordando que ella nunca se enteró de lo que aconteció días antes de que Kaworu llegara a Nerv. Pensó que sería mejor así... No la quería ver sufrir...  
  
-Tienes razón Asuka...  
  
-Lo que no entiendo es cómo niña-modelo puede tener a ese muchacho tan atractivo a su lado y yo solo tengo a Shinji baka... ¡No es justo¡  
  
Tiró la foto sobre la mesa junto a la postal y se metió a su cuarto nuevamente, olvidando todo acerca del refresco... Shinji rió divertido y guardo la postal y la foto en el sobre, pensando en como reaccionaría Misato cuando se enterara de que Kaji seguía vivo... al igual que Kaworu...  
  
-Kaworu... que bueno que estas vivo... cuídense mucho... los extrañaremos...  
  
FIN  
  
---  
  
Nara: (se para y baila) ¡Ya acabe! y ¿saben algo?, después de todo, no quedo tan mal la historia...  
  
Bakura: Claro que no... esta bien escrita y tiene buena ortografía... lo que no me parece es el tema...  
  
Lyserg: Pues a mi me gusto... es una historia que solo tiene un objetivo: reflejar un sentimiento...  
  
Trunks: ¬¬U Claaaaaaaaro que si Lyserg... La verdad es que no me llaman mucho la atención este tipo de historias... pero la terminaste, te gusto y eso hay que celebrarlo...  
  
Kaworu: (sonríe) Me alegra verte tan alegre Nara...  
  
Nara: Si, ya necesitaba algo de alegría...  
  
Bakura: Veo que tu sueño ya se cumplió...  
  
Nara: no exactamente, pero esta tan cercano a hacerlo que creo es mejor celebrar ahora ¡Weeeeeeee!  
  
Todos: ¬¬U  
  
Asi es, acabe la historia y complete un deseo... y ahora, si me disculpan, tenfo una cita en la luna con mí ángel... o


End file.
